


Hurts like Hell

by littleshiver



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver
Summary: Расширенная версия 2х5.





	

Алек тихо взбирается на край самого дальнего балкона в надежде, что Магнус сюда в принципе не выходит. Этот невозможно маленький закуток, по сути своей, — пожарная лестница (хотя в случае пожара Бейн о ней даже и не вспомнит). Так что для Лайтвуда это идеальный вариант: остается шанс сбежать незамеченным.

Вот только сил уходить прямо сейчас нет.

К сожалению, Иратце не лечит душевных ран, и нефилим словно слепой котёнок идет к тому, рядом с кем становится легче. Ему не обязательно видеть Магнуса или касаться его, нет. Исцеляет не столько сам маг (хотя уж он-то точно справился бы с непроходящими синяками), сколько осознание, что кто-то всегда будет на твоей стороне. Что для кого-то на первом месте ты сам, и только потом сумеречный мир.

Слишком упрямый и гордый он не может обратиться за помощью, но мысль, что в ней не откажут, согревает душу.

Разумеется, ночной визит не остаётся незамеченным. И, хотя Магнус удивляется приходу Александра, он рад.

За прожитые столетия Бейн пришел к выводу, что способность осознать проблему требует невероятной храбрости. И, конечно же, он чувствует острую потребность помочь своему нефилиму.

Магнус подходит медленно и не нарушает границ личного пространства; подсознательно он боится, что Лайтвуд сбежит (это первый раз, когда Алек приходит обсудить свои проблемы, а не попросить о помощи друзьям). И Магнус ценит хрупкое доверие; ценит сам факт того, что он по праву может быть свидетелем этой боли. Для Бейна этот шаг со стороны Александра — невероятное везение, потому что он все ещё боится, что охотник не воспринимает их отношения всерьёз.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Магнус тихо.

Даже в голосе мага нет ничего, что может спугнуть: ни причитаний, ни жалости. Им необходимо хотя бы шаткое равновесие, чтобы взять его за основу.

Алек отрицательно мотает головой:

— Нет. Куда уж там. Совершенно не могу находиться в Институте.

От боли и долгого бега он дышит рвано и часто, но это мелочи. Ангел, это такие мелочи.

— Алек... — начинает Магнус (и это чуть ли не единственный раз, когда он называет нефилима не полным именем), но Лайтвуд резко перебивает:

— Как прошло с Камиллой? Я слышал, ты отправил её в Идрис?

Бейн тяжело вздыхает. Впрочем, защитной реакции следовало ожидать.

— Если честно, чудовищно. Когда-то нас многое связывало... — Маг хочет быть откровенным, но ревность Александра слишком очевидна, чтобы быть наигранной. — Прости.

Они выбрали не лучшее время для разговора о прошлом. И Алек вновь мотает головой, отгоняя неприятные мысли.

— Мир тесен, и ты живёшь в нём достаточно давно. Однажды мне всё равно пришлось бы с этим столкнуться.

Магнус кивает, соглашаясь, однако необъяснимое иррациональное чувство вины всё ещё стоит комом сожалений в горле.

Он переводит взгляд на израненные руки Алека:

— Слишком занят, чтобы исцелиться?

Теперь он может позволить себе и упрек, и беспокойство. Маг знает, что в какие-то моменты Алек просто не справляется с собственными эмоциями, и последствия тут крайне разрушительны.

Охотник ожидаемо отмахивается:

— Я в порядке.

И вернувшееся в голос нефилима безразличие задевает Магнуса больше всего. Алек снова пытается спрятаться за маской отличного солдата, вот только прятаться здесь не от кого.

— Нет, ты не в порядке. Тебе невыносимо больно, и боль не в твоих руках, эти ощущения — лишь попытка спрятать то, что скрыто здесь, — Магнус указывает на собственное сердце, и его спокойствие трещит по швам. Магнус тоже не железный; видеть сломленного Александра и не сметь помочь — выше его сил. Всего несколько дней назад он уже чуть не потерял своего нефилима, и это не должно повториться.

— Хотелось бы мне, чтобы всё было проще, — говорит Бейн чуть тише, но притворяться здесь тоже бессмысленно.

— Я впустил демона. Я не справился, когда должен был! Я убил...

— Это не твоя вина, — говорит Магнус жестко, тщательно подбирает слова: — И со временем ты научишься снова смотреть Клэри в глаза. Потому что в этом твоя сила. Я был на твоей свадьбе, Алек. Ты сделаешь невозможное, чтобы только поступить правильно.

Это замечание смущает их обоих.

Алек не может сказать ничего против, но и согласиться, отпустить этот чудовищный грех он тоже не может.

Магнус подходит ещё ближе и касается окровавленных рук. Из ладоней мага льётся прохладный голубоватый свет, а в его темных глазах волнами плещется уверенность.

Уставшего и опустошенного нефилима окутывает запах терпкого древесного парфюма. И он сдается: роняет голову Магнусу на плечо, позволяет исцелить, позволяет себе спрятаться за силой, превосходящей во много крат его собственную.

Справившись с ранами, Магнус обнимает Алека за талию и помогает перепрыгнуть через перила. Он сильнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд, но к чему эта сила, если не можешь применить её по назначению? 

Он помогает охотнику добраться до дивана, направляя уверенными движениями крепких рук. 

В доме Магнуса так много комнат, что совершенно не важно, какая станет временным пристанищем Александра, главное, чтобы тот согласился остаться.

— Приготовить тебе что-нибудь? — спрашивает он шепотом и укрывает Алека мягким пледом. Но тот не успевает ответить: засыпает мгновенно, захватив в плен край длинного пиджака.

И у Бейна не остается ни выбора, ни других желаний, кроме как вытянуться рядом и прижаться к Лайтвуду так крепко, насколько это вообще возможно.

В доме Магнуса очень много комнат, как и в его сердце. И теперь Александр в них — единственный.


End file.
